Ultra Elders (Excerlics Continuity)
Ultra Elders are the oldest Ultras from the Showa Universe having an unknown origin. Having close ties with the Ultras from the Land of Light, they were responsible for the construction of the Plasma Spark and mainly lives in the King’s Temple alongside their descendants; which they created themselves. During the ancient era, King and his team fought against Alien Reiblood and destroyed the alien’s physical body due to lead to the creation of Reionincs. They also dealt with Guar Spectre and seemingly destroyed the devil without ending the immortality. Despite being known as Ultra Elders, they don’t play a leadership role and just respected legendary figures of light. In Ultraman One, the concept was meant to be explored further during their initial creation and supposedly more named characters introduced and receiving more development. Unfortunately, the plans were unused and the existing Ultra Elders become only minor characters. The Ultra Elders participated in the battle against the Deleto race during the crisis of Evil Messiah. They possess sideburns, as Ultras above 40,000 years old and jewel-like objects on their lower chest that presumably served as Color Timer and wears the Ultra Mantle to represent their omnipotence status. The notable ones and various unnamed ones remained alive at this date, while others had passed on to the afterlife. There were various unnamed Ultra Elders; which includes the deceased parents of Ultrawoman Lila and the unnamed Ultrawoman that becomes her caretaker. Shared Powers *'Omnipotence Power': Implied or demonstrated through the appearances of Ultraman King, Ultras in this level are capable of performing impossible feats which are considered as mystical by most beings. As the most powerful Ultras, the Ultra Elders can instantly teleport to desired places with sheer will and crossing through dimensions. They have even defeated foes simply through telekinesis; without needing many physical arts or beam-like attacks. Ultra Elders have a complete mystery on the power of potential, only Messiahs are shown to be powerful than them. *'Specium Ray': Standard for any Ultras from the Showa Universe. The versions used by the Ultra Elders are many times much powerful. Members Ultraman King His real name is unknown, King is the eldest Ultraman from the Showa Universe; at 300,000 years and was the founding member of the Ultra Elders. :;Individual History Much of his history section is the same as his canon version. Ultraman One: Season 1-5 Years prior to the series, King was responsible for bringing a rebellious youthful Ultraman One in regaining his righteous heart of justice as an Ultraman, who becomes imprisoned in the dungeons for causing the sudden disappearance of Ultraman Giga. The advice from King allowed the young Ultra to restore the trust of the Ultra Brothers and restoring the estranged bonds with his family and Ultraman Xena. The Lightning Spark, a legendary device founded by a younger King, was given to One as a secondary weapon; which greatly helped the latter in his future adventures. King had congratulated One in his victory and enabled him to reseal Belial temporary and was seen addressing the importance of foiling the plans of powerful antagonists in the epilogues of Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown and Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust!. In Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption, King also prevented Virus from turning Showa Universe's Earth into a wasteland through modifying the Lightning Spark. With affirmation from Genesis Messiah, King was responsible for recruiting comrades in the final showdown against the great deity's evil sibling. Ultraman Geed (Reboot) King become dispersed in Side Space Universe after undoing the damages caused by Belial. This caused King and the ancient Ultra Elder to disappear from their very existence until Geed's defeat of Belial in the finale episode enabled the Ultra Elder to resume their normal lives of the figures of wisdom in their native universe. Profile His stats and body features are the same in his canon counterpart. Apart from omnipotence power, King had demonstrated the ability to seal powerful antagonists and halting them from causing further universal destruction (referring to Belial here). The Planet Neutral, was an embodiment of King's power that the Lightning Spark and the Kaiser Spark, which was reclaimed from Belial to keep Showa Universe in balance. Although the Lightning Spark is currently in the possession of One. His powerful beam-like attacks are shown through Ultraman Orb's Curium Miracle Form, a fusion-up based on himself and Cure. At the cost of his physical self, the Childhood Radiation particles released from himself are capable of undoing the damages caused to universes. Ultron This article is about the Ultra, not the Marvel Comics character of the same name, for that use, click herehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultron The second eldest member, at 295,000 years old. Profile *Weight: 50,000 tonnes *Height: 49 meters *Grip Strength: Above 100,000 tonnes. Ultron sports the Royalty Orb, a triangular orb that symbolizes his status as an Ultra Elder. Ultron wields the Ultron Trident, a three-pronged trident that casts lightning blows and powerful flames to finish off his targets. Ultron possesses the Ultron Bang; a powerful punch with trillion horsepower and the slicer waves; Ultron Slicer. *Family structure: **'Zacon': Ultron's wife and the eldest Ultrawoman at 240,000 years old. She sports a diamond-shaped forehead gem, as well as vector-shaped protectors and bracelet on her right arm. Zacon was a powerful healer and extremely proficient in the utilization of a judo-like fighting style. **'Ultraman Solar': The son of Zacon and Ultron; being 180,000 years old. Solar takes on the role of an administrator for King's Temple and was frequently seen patrolling the outskirts of Showa Universe. Originally meant to star in his own series, Solar The Series, where Solar's powerful pyrokinesis capabilities are meant to explore further (shown during his battle with the Deleto race) and having inherited the mysterious light of the sun. He has a square-like forehead gem and possesses protectors. Tina The second eldest Ultrawoman at 235,000 years old. Tina was marrying to an unnamed Ultra Elder and mothered Zeth with him. Her husband sacrificed his own life to protect Tina and Zeth during an outbreak of an interplanetary plague in an unknown world she resided during her youthful days. Bearing the Grip Strength of 134,000 tonnes, Tina introduced the idea of female Ultras being combatants hailing from the King's Temple and heavily geared towards fighting foes physically. Tina possesses crystal-like bracers on her both arms and sharing features with her own daughter. She forms a strong relative-like relationship with the Seven Bloodline, her relationship is stated as follows: *Daughter; Ultrawoman Zeth **Son-in-law: Ultraman Zero **Grandson: Ultraman One **Granddaughter-in-law: Ultrawoman Lila **Great Granddaughter: Ultrawoman Jane **Great Grandson-in-law: Ultraman Spectrum Oldest Generation Ultras from Land of Light *'Ultrawoman Arasi': See her own page for further information. *'Father of Ultra': Also known as Ultraman Ken, Father of Ultra was elected as the supreme commander for the Space Garrison and is 160,000 years old. Father of Ultra was appointed for the presidency role for the Land of Light and as the strongest Ultra from his generation. *'Mother of Ultra': Referred under the alias Ultrawoman Marie, Mother of Ultra is the wife of Ultraman Ken and is 140,000 years old. Mother of Ultra was the most powerful medic from her generation and widely regarded as the department of healers. Like her husband Ken, she was awarded the title of Ultra Elders and having the same powers and body features as the canon version. Mother of Ultra is biologically related to the Seven Bloodline. Shared "past" History As revealed in Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial, Ken and Belial were regarded as the legendary Ultras of clairvoyance and mighty strength respectively while their female partners are known for their healing and foresight. During the distant past, Marie forms a formidable relationship with Belial and Arasi; while Ken forged a similarly close relationship with them. Before the Great Ultra War, Belial and Marie were believed to be engaged romantically which goes the same between Ken and Arasi. Through the latter's predictions, Ken and Belial are the ones responsible for ending the Great Ultra War as Ken forced Alien Empera into a retreat for many years while Belial single-handled defeated the dark forces of the dark alien. A wounded Ken would then encounter Marie, the nurse that nursed him back to full health and subsequently becoming married to her. The couple rebuilt the Sliver Corps and Space Garrison (massive organizations in their home for universal peace), their campaign was further supported by Belial and Arasi, who were dating each other during that time. Ken and Marie become known as "Father of Ultra" and "Mother of Ultra". The four of them were sent to deal with the revived Guar siblings; Juda, Mold and Gina before an election was held; to choose the suitable candidate for heading the Space Garrison and Silver Corps. Ken was appointed as the Supreme Commander for Space Garrison and gave the lead role position to his wife. This ruined the relationship between Belial and Arasi, where the former succumbed to his jealously and attempted to steal the Plasma Spark for more power. But with information from Arasi, Ken and his comrades were forced to exile Belial from the planet. When Belial returned as a Reiyonx, he attacked his comrades and homeworld brutally with his Kaiju Army until King arrived to seal the evil fiend. With that, Father of Ultra and his wife supported Arasi's decision in leaving the Land of Light after feeling remorseful for the actions of Belial. Subsequent History During the events of Ultraman One (series), Ken and Marie were present while congratulating the younger generation Ultras in their victory against Belial while having helped to defeat the rampaging Darkclops in the Land of Light. In events of Ultraman Geed Reboot, the couple watched Geed's victory against Belial and witnessed his victory against Gilbaris and in Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial, the couple remeets with Arasi, who introduced Warheir and Sombre; the twins bearing the genes of herself and Belial. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ancient Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot